The present invention relates to a shackle for suspending viscera packs of slaughtered poultry in a processing line, as well as to a clamping element, a spring and an actuator, evidently for use in such shackle.
During the automated processing of poultry various types of operations are performed on the carcass. Normally the poultry is hanged with their legs to shackles or brackets to transport the poultry along a predetermined transport path. Such transport path is usually dictated by an overhead conveyor. Various types of shackle structures and conveyor types for such poultry transportation are known. During transportation of the poultry hanging on the shackles various types of processes can be performed on the poultry carcasses.
One of the processes is the evisceration of the poultry carcasses, during which the viscera pack of the poultry carcass is separated from the carcass. This may then be transported for inspection or further processing on for instance a giblet harvesting machine. The viscera packs may for instance be inspected by a veterinarian, to detect visual indications of disease in the poultry carcass.